A Song that Breaks your Heart
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Un livre hérité, une chanson féérique, un beau conte. Et pourtant une histoire vraie ?


Auteur : SFgirl

Bêta : Artemisdu44

Un petit oneshot pour vous faire patienter avant ma prochaine fic. Il se passe avant et à la fin de «The End Of Time».

Enjoy !

* * *

**A Song that Breaks your Heart**

Elle était assise devant son ordinateur. Le logiciel de traitement de texte était ouvert et affichait deux simples mots : Chapitre Un. Elle soupira de désespoir. Rien ne venait. Elle aurait déjà dû rendre ce manuscrit depuis un bon mois. D'un geste de colère, elle claqua le clapet de son ordinateur et parti se faire un thé. Elle savait que plus elle resterait à fixer son écran, moins l'inspiration lui viendrait.

Elle mit l'eau à chauffer et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le bouillonnement léger de l'eau. Et, comme souvent, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder vers la chanson d'un homme étrange, une chanson qui avait bercé son enfance. Soudain, comme pour la rappeler à l'ordre, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Et elle n'avait aucun doute quant à l'identité de son interlocuteur.

- Oui, Frank ?

- Alors tu as avancé ?

- Non. Pas vraiment.

- Écoute, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais envoie-moi tes premiers chapitres.

- Non !

- Écoute ma belle, on a déjà pas mal de retard...

- Je ne t'enverrais rien parce que je n'ai rien écrit, voilà tout ! Je t'avais prévenu dès que j'ai signé chez toi qu'il ne fallait pas m'imposer de date.

- On a déjà fait une pub d'enfer sur ton prochain roman ! Et on t'a versé une grosse avance !

La jeune femme poussa un soupir. Le dénommé Frank avait raison, mais elle n'avait rien. Son regard tomba alors sur un livre à la couverture de cuir qu'elle avait laissé sur son comptoir. Elle n'avait rien, à part peut-être une histoire extraordinaire. Une histoire qui, à bien des moments, lui serrait le cœur. Une histoire qui lui rappelait les larmes de son arrière-grand-mère, une histoire qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Il y aurait probablement peu de gens à croire cette histoire, mais tant pis. Elle-même la prenait souvent pour une belle chanson.

- Frank ! Accepterais-tu un livre d'un auteur inconnu ?

- Quel rapport avec toi ?

- Tu mets mon nom dessus en tant que présentatrice.

- Quel style ?

-Biographie.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Ça lui étais venu comme ça !

L'éditeur ne parut pas vraiment emballé. Ce n'est qu'après un long silence qu'il se décida. Après tout, Verity était son auteur phare.

- Vendu !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Frank avait cru à son projet. Et il ne le regrettait pas. Le livre se vendait à des milliers d'exemplaires. Cette histoire d'homme de l'espace était suffisamment farfelue pour convaincre les lecteurs de Fantasy - au grand dam de Verity. Et comme certains évènements s'inspiraient directement d'évènements surnaturels récents, le livre avait rapidement trouvé ses lecteurs.

Les séances de dédicaces s'enchainaient à une vitesse folle. Celle-ci n'était pas différente des autres. Comme pour les autres, Verity y passa sa journée entière. Comme pour les autres, elle reçu les félicitations de ses lecteurs. Comme pour les autres, elle sourit poliment alors qu'ils ne voulaient pas comprendre que cette histoire était réelle.

Une femme, la cinquantaine bien tassée, s'approcha de la table et lui tendit le livre.

- À qui dois-je l'adresser ?

- Mabel.

- Pour Mabel.

- J'aime beaucoup votre style.

- Merci.

- Il y a un passage en particulier qui m'a énormément plu. Il était tellement poignant ! Tellement remplit d'émotions ! Tellement ... Je n'ai même pas les mots pour décrire ce passage.

- Lequel ?

- Celui de la disparition de cette jeune femme. Cette jeune femme blonde. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Il lui a dit adieu sur une plage. Oh, son nom m'échappe !

Du coin de l'œil, l'auteur perçut le raidissement d'un homme un peu plus loin. Sûrement pas un romantique.

- Rose ?

- Oui, c'est cela !

Le même homme se raidit de nouveau. Verity n'y prêta pas attention. Elle recevrait les critiques de cet être insensible bien assez tôt.

- Où trouvez-vous l'inspiration pour décrire de telles émotions ?

La jeune femme prit le temps de poser son crayon. Répondre à une telle question n'était pas facile, surtout quand il ne s'agit pas d'une fiction. Mais elle ne voulait pas briser les illusions de Mabel. Elle ferma le livre et le tendit à sa lectrice.

- Certaines personnes vous touchent tellement que les perdre... Les perdre vous brise le cœur.

Mabel sourit et parti. Suivi un nouveau lecteur.

- Je ne suis pas un adepte de science-fiction, mais ce livre m'a énormément plu. Vraiment, cette histoire...

Verity était fatiguée de devoir se répéter, mais elle le reprit tout de même.

- Non, ce n'est pas juste une histoire. Chaque mot est vrai. J'ai trouvé le journal de mon arrière-grand-mère dans son grenier. Et elle était infirmière en 1913.

Ses yeux se perdirent quelques instants dans le vague. Comment décrire ce que son arrière-grand-mère avait ressenti ? Puis elle se concentra de nouveau sur son interlocuteur.

- Elle est tombée amoureuse de cet homme appelé John Smith. Sauf que c'était un visiteur d'un autre monde. Elle est tombée amoureuse d'un homme des étoiles. Et elle a tout écrit.

Elle tendit le livre à son interlocuteur en souriant. Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais elle s'en fichait. Fière de son combat verbal, elle baissa les yeux sur sa table, prête à recevoir le prochain livre. Et celui-ci ne tarda pas.

- À quel nom ?

Ragaillardie, elle pris son stylo.

- Le Docteur.

- Pour le Docteur.

Ce nom la mit mal à l'aise. Les gens étaient vraiment étranges. Elle signa comme on le lui avait demandé, mais ne put retenir la petite pique qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- C'est drôle ! C'est le nom qu'il utilisait.

Pas de réponse. Son malaise s'intensifia. Se pouvait-il que ...? Non ! Pourtant ce long manteau brun, ce costume marron. Elle termina sa dédicace et, au comble du malaise, leva doucement les yeux vers l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ce visage ! Elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle l'avait vu dans le journal et son arrière-grand-mère, Joan Redfern, le lui avait décrit tant de fois ! L'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle, cet homme qui s'était raidi à l'évocation de Rose, c'était le Docteur ! La personne qui avait écrit ces lignes ! Aussitôt, elle se gifla mentalement pour avoir osé penser qu'il était insensible. Car, elle pouvait lire sur son visage une profonde tristesse.

Joan avait décrit John Smith comme quelqu'un de tellement joyeux. Mais le Docteur semblait si triste, si sombre ! De ses yeux suintaient un profond mal-être. Mais vers qui était donc dirigée ce sentiment ?

- A-t-elle été heureuse ? Finalement ?

Sa voix fit sortir Verity de sa torpeur. Alors son arrière-grand-mère avait vraiment compté, en fin de compte ? Après tout ce temps, il lui arrivait encore de penser à elle ? À moins qu'il vienne seulement de la quitter. Non ! Quelque chose en Verity lui disait qu'il l'avait quittée depuis longtemps. Elle en eut le cœur chamboulé.

- Oui ! Oui, elle a été heureuse.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, se fixèrent et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Ce que Verity vit dans les yeux de l'homme de Gallifrey était effrayant. Lui au visage si jeune, mais au regard si vieux. Lui qui avait le temps et l'espace à portée de mains. Lui qui pourrait connaitre toutes les joies de l'Univers, il semblait souffrir le martyr. Et enfin, la jeune femme comprit. Et, pour cette raison, elle ne voulait pas le voir partir.

- Et vous ?

Il lui sourit tristement avant de reprendre doucement son exemplaire. Brièvement, alors qu'elle n'avait pas quitté le Gallifréen des yeux, la première de couverture sauta aux yeux de Verity. « A Journal of Impossible Things » by Verity Newman. Et soudain, le journal lui apparut sous un jour différent. Le livre était l'histoire d'une vie. Une vie tellement extraordinaire, une vie digne d'une chanson. La chanson du Dixième Docteur ! Elle gardait son regard soudé au Gallifréen.

« - Ne partez pas Docteur. S'il vous plait ! »

Il n'entendit pas ses supplications muettes et sortit de la librairie. La jeune femme le regarda partir et fondit en larme. Elle avait vu dans ses yeux que sa vie était à son terme. Elle le croyait éternel. Son arrière-grand-mère lui avait souvent conté la chanson de cet homme extraordinaire, mais aujourd'hui, Verity Newman vit que tout était différent. La chanson du Seigneur du Temps était une chanson à vous briser le cœur.

* * *

Voilà. C'est tout pour cette fois. À Bientôt.


End file.
